Urien
Urien appears in Dimension Brawl as a playable character. He is available via downloadable content. Backstory Supplementary material on Urien's backstory notes that, unlike the other candidates for the leadership of the Illuminati, who are kidnapped and brainwashed into doing their bidding, Urien and Gill were born to parents who were long time members of the cult. Both his parents are said to have been candidates to the presidency of the cult; being holders of Ph.D(s) in their respective fields. It is noted that his mother, an olympic level athlete and a doctorate in Sports Dynamics was especially a favourite to become the President. Urien became a potential candidate for the presidency at the age of 6 along with his brother Gill. After this the brothers were separated from their parents and were made to undergo constant genetic modifications, training and monitoring sessions. During this period, Urien learned to manipulate both his ki and the elements of the Earth, merging them together in his aura. He also learned to perform the Aegis Reflector, one of the 66 secret arts described in the lore of the Illuminati. At the age of 22, the management chose Gill as the president due to his greater strength and charisma over Urien, sometime before the events of Street Fighter III. In his prologue story, Urien is in the Illuminati laboratory with Dr. Woo inspecting the G Project's progress. He inspects the creation Eleven as Woo states that a duplication capability has been implemented to it and that it is with this creation that the strongest warriors can be mass-manufactured. Urien requests to fight Eleven so he can deem its worth. After defeating Eleven, Urien remarks that Eleven is nothing more than a failure as Woo nervously apologizes. Urien tells him to accelerate the program to improve its potential which he agreed as he thought about his own plan. Then, Urien meets up with Gill's secretary, Kolin, who is under the name Helen, and wants to know her report. Helen reveals to him about Shadaloo led by M. Bison and his plans for world domination about Operation C.H.A.I.N.S. She also informs him about their plans to restore the corpse of Charlie Nash and she needs him to provide the empty vessel 11 in his laboratory. Urien becomes concerned to her actions and remarking her obsessions to revive the mud doll. Helen tells him that Charlie's desire for revenge against Bison and his combat skills will serve their purposes perfectly. Urien knows that the council would be pushed but it has a price to be made to comform to his designs and is not definitely cheap. Helen was impressed to his conducted research is doing well beyond what was agreed from the councils as Urien angrily shuts her up telling her that she shouldn't fail her own concerns behind the council and he agrees to give her the empty vessel that she needs her desire to revive Charlie which she appreciates the offer. In the abandoned S.I.N. building, Urien realizes that another of M. Bison's vessels is in someone's hands only to be confronted by C. Viper who questions him and she mistakes of him being the next potential leader of S.I.N after Seth (despite Urien actually holds the Vice President of Illuminati). When C. Viper continues her interrogation at him, Urien manages to hit her with Aegis Reflector as she dodges his attack as he continues using a multiple of Aegis Reflector forcing her to escape as Urien calls her a useless bug and he decides to name the place within the abandoned S.I.N. building. At China, Urien pays a downpayment cash to Balrog to deliver the data of Operations C.H.A.I.N.S in exchange for his service and gives him the reward for his desire after he defeated Necalli. Balrog notices a blank check which Urien replies that it's none of his concern. Balrog accepts the payment and remarks him for being such a big job and knowing a big deal to sweeten the down payment. That remark causes Urien to get snapped in rage and scolds Balrog for questioning the terms of agreement, forcing both of them to fight. Balrog is no match against Urien as he tells Ed to use his power but Urien dispersed it and became interested to see Ed has inherited Bison's Psycho Powers as Balrog wants to know how he knew of their true plans and Urien coldly leaves stating not to make this incident happened anymore while walking away his thoughts are nothing more but to take down Shadaloo out of its misery and he will wait for it. Urien is against Shadaloo and its plan of the seven Black Moons to enhance Bison's Psycho Powers. He has an associate named Helen who recruits a revived Charlie Nash, Juri and Rashid to stop Shadaloo's plans. Urien arrives at the location where Helen and the aforementioned fighters meet, harshly reprimanding Helen for devising plans without his knowledge. He calls Charlie a "clay doll" and announces that he came to test Charlie's ability since Urien helped revive him for the purpose of using him against Bison. Urien and Charlie fight and Urien wins, but attempts to inflict further pain on Charlie before Rashid steps in and holds him back, saying that Charlie has had enough. Urien calls Rashid a "commoner" and commands Rashid to get his hand off of him, unleashing an Aegis Reflector that causes Rashid to back away. Helen insists that Urien calms down, and he leaves, telling them that he "will be watching them all with great amusement." Later on, Urien criticizes Helen for her failures when he becomes aware of Charlie's inability to kill Bison. In Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact, Urien is introduced as the younger brother of Gill, who bears an intense grudge against him, stemming from an inferiority complex. Like Gill, he too is subject to genetic modifications and training programs under the Illuminati. His inferiority stems mainly from his emotional instability. Being the second strongest member of the Illuminati, Urien originally holds the position of the Vice President of the organization during the tournament of Street Fighter III 2nd Impact, outranked only by Gill who serves as the President. Urien stakes his claim to the Presidency by challenging Gill to a match in order to prove his superiority. Gill purposely throws the match and Urien is made the President. Immediately after, Urien learns that the President is outranked by the Emperor in the hierarchy of the organization, his recently promoted brother Gill. Urien is also in charge of the Illuminati's crisis management unit, the G-Project, which works on the basis of human body remake theory. This unit is responsible for the mutations to a Russian national, Illia, more commonly known by his code name, Necro. Urien also spearheads the creation of Twelve, and many similar clones. During the events of Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, Urien longs to overthrow Gill by creating his own army of super-soldier clones with the G-Project. He also kidnaps one of the children under Chun-Li's care to subject her to genetic modifications. He however agrees to let the child go, if the legendary street fighter, Chun-Li, fights him for his amusement. After a brief spar Chun-Li manages to defeat him and rescue the child. Ken also encounters Urien during the tournament as he attempts to uncover more about the Illuminati. What happens to Urien after the events of the Third World Warrior Tournament is yet unknown. His 3rd Strike''ending shows that he took leadership of the Illuminati and destroyed its preservation facility, where a weakened Gill was resting, declaring the beginning of an era "After Urien". Gill's own ending, however, shows an entirely different outcome, implying that he actually survived. [1] Gameplay ''coming soon... Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Theme song coming soon... Category:Dimension Brawl Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:DLC (DB) Category:Villain Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter